Battle of a SB Psychic
by Art Writer III
Summary: Psychic detective Shawn Spencer is a consultant at SBPD and is put on the case of a kidnapped woman. When he looks over all of the evidence, he suspects that fairies are the culprit. Shawn Spencer must find the girl and find out what's going on in Gardenia.


**Hello! Welcome to this collaborated crossover between me and DazzlerAngel. We are both excited to see your reactions to this interesting combo that includes a psychic detective and fairies. **

**Disclaimer: DazzlerAngel and I do not own nor profit from Winx Club.**

* * *

_**Psych Office - Noon**_

Shawn was sitting at Gus's computer reading, studying the story on the screen. He was keeping occupied as he waited for Gus. He told him that there was an emergency at the office. He knew something big was going to happen, something more spectacular than finding out who the Yin and Yang serial killers were.

When he was sitting on a bench outside of the Psych office, he heard commotion down the block near a café. When he turned his head, he had seen a man freaking out and yelling at a woman on the phone. Gus rushed in, sweat pouring down his face and gasping for air. He was waiting for a meeting when he got Shawn's phone call. Shawn told him that there was a life or death situation and to come quickly.

When Gus was finally able to speak, he wheezed, "What's the emergency, Shawn?"

"I found out how we could make some serious promotion for our business."

Gus, still wheezing, gave him an annoyed look.

Shawn ignoring his expression continues explaining, "One of these writers could write us a fanfiction. We need all the publicity we can get."

"Shawn," Gus starts, "they don't have fanfictions for businesses. Besides, you could have told me that crazy idea over the phone. You made me miss a meeting."

"You mean I _saved_ you from a meeting. We need the publicity, Gus, but there is also another emergency."

"Which is what Shawn?" Gus is now speaking in a louder volume. "Is the grocery store out of pineapple? We need a website? No matter what, I don't want to hear it."

Having said that, Gus starts leaving the office, only to pause when the phone rings. He gives Shawn a strange look and answers it, never takes his eyes off of him.

"Hello?" Gus asks. He turns his head sideways, "What happened, Chief? Sure, we'll be right there." He calmly sets down the phone and shakes his head slowly. Gus couldn't believe what he just heard.

"There has been a kidnapping at…"

Shawn cuts him off, "The café down the street?"

"How did you know?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm psychic, remember?" He smirks, "You need to work on your memory, buddy." He pats Gus on the shoulder and leaves without waiting for Gus. Gus follows, still angry about missing a meeting. They turn right and can already see the café, The Morning Cup. They could see the yellow tape around the area and the flashing lights from the police cars.

The office wasn't that far from the café, that's how Gus assumed Shawn knew. Even though they both knew he wasn't really psychic, he still sometimes told Gus otherwise. Shawn teased, "Don't judge me, Gus. At least _I_ don't have twenty-one year old girls as my computer wallpaper."

Gus objects, "You know they are members of a music group!"

"That's supposed to make it any less creepy? You are really into girl bands, lately."

"They are not a girl band, Shawn. They are a boy and girl band. Like Savvy, Abba, S Club…"

"Ok…you can stop it. I don't care about your obsession with bands, let's talk about my problems. Shawn problems, problems that matter. Can you believe that it is impossible for me to live in a pineapple, but Spongebob Squarepants can?"

They both stop and look at each other. After a few seconds, they get back to walking, "You've been watching a lot of cartoons lately."

"Our remote is broken and it's been stuck on Nickelodeon for a week now. My brain is filled with bad acting and childish shows."

Gus looks at him sternly, "Why don't you just change the batteries?"

"And miss coming up with new references that no one will understand? I don't think so."

Soon, they see that the yellow tape was only around the tables outside of the café. Shawn squinted and noticed that there was, also, a boutique of flowers on the table, one chair knocked over, and a ring that fell to the ground. There was a witness being questioned by Juliet. He was nervously running his hand through his brown hair. He had on a blue-button down shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes.

They reach Lassiter and Shawn says, "Lassie, is it even possible to kill coffee, at least without drinking it? Then again, you can when you put five packages of sugar and ten squirts of caramel, that's sugar over kill."

Lassiter sarcastically laughs and responds, "Very funny, Spencer. Carla Token, Caucasian female, late twenties, just came back from a business trip in Gardenia. Was last seen with Daniel Wheeler at this very table, until she went, and I quote…'Poof'."

Gus looks at him strangely, "Poof?"

Shawn makes the "Poof" sound with his mouth. Neither one of them could believe him.

"Do you mean she went to the bathroom and never came back 'Poof', or she was sitting and just vanished from the seat 'Poof'?" Shawn questioned. "Because I don't think this is an episode of 'The Fairly OddParents'."

"Ask him yourself, Spencer." Lassiter said with a stern tone, "Crazy people speak the same language don't they?"

"Yes we do, actually." Shawn has a bright smile. "It's a wonderful language, you should know it."

Shawn and Gus walk over to the witness; Juliet just finished questioning him. He turns around to face them when he hears them. He relaxes a bit, thinking they aren't cops.

"Hi, uh…who are you?" The man asks nervously.

Shawn says with a calming voice, "Relax, I'm Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is my partner A.J." Gus hits him on the shoulder and he stops. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"I don't know." He says rubbing his elbow, "I just told the detective all I know."

"Look, Daniel," Shawn started, "I know you are still shocked by what had happened, but we can help you."

Daniel looks at him surprised, "How…how did you know that?"

"I told you, Wheeler, I'm a psychic." Shawn says patting his chest.

He still hesitates a little and has a small stutter, "Ok…ok, ok. Me and Carla were having our…coffee date and then we heard this evil laugh. We looked up an…and we saw a girl, couldn't be over twenty, and she was floating. Carla tried to escape, but then…poof."

"Again with the 'Poof'." Gus asked annoyed. "Can't you describe the girl to us?"

"Um," Daniel tries to remember, he didn't pay much attention to the girl. "I saw that she had blonde hair, in pigtails, orange clothes, and orange go-go boots."

Shawn pats the man's shoulder, "Ok, you're free to go now." Daniel walks away and they decide to head to the police department. They walk towards Gus's car, also called the "Blueberry" and start discussing the interrogation they had just given. They couldn't understand how the girl could have been floating in the air. They were, also, trying to figure out why she would be kidnapped so publicly.

Maybe it was a person who wanted to get caught. Maybe it was a person who was going to throw them into a wild goose chase. When they arrive at the police station, most of the police officers were standing around Chief Vick. She had already set up a board with evidence and information about Carla Token and Daniel Wheeler. She was giving a speech of what course of action to take.

"Ok, everyone," Chief Vick started with a booming voice. "We have a missing person, Carla Token. She just came back from a business trip in Gardenia, only a short way from here. She works for Speed, Inc. and they have headquarters in Santa Barbara. It is crucial that we find her alive. She was last seen with Daniel Wheeler, he is our first and so far only suspect. We need to keep a close eye on him at all times."

While she was speaking, Shawn hid himself in the crowd of police officers and then slowly raised his hand. The chief noticed this and got an annoyed look at her face.

"Mr. Spencer, do you have a question?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," he starts in a serious voice, "I thought he was the last person seen with her?"

"He is, but we don't know their relationship with each other. We have had kidnapping cases with more than one person plotting it." She explains to Shawn, she continues her speech. "Now, we need Detective Lassiter and O'Hara to search her residence. We need patrol cars to watch the streets, see if anything strange is going on. Use the board for any key pieces of evidence or any leads that we may have missed. You are all dismissed."

Everyone disperses, the police officers went to send out patrol cars, Lassiter and Juliet are discussing about the search at Carla's residence, the chief went to her office, and Shawn and Gus walked over to the board. Shawn looks at all of the pictures and notes. He sees a picture of Carla; she had brunette, bob hair and grey eyes. She had thin lips and a scar just above it, it was very faint.

He looks at the evidence pictures, now able to see more detail. The boutique of flowers had a mixture of sunflowers, daisies, and pink roses. It had a light, sheer pink material wrapped around the base tied with a thin, silver ribbon. The ribbon had a tag that was a turtle green color. It had the name "The Peters' Plants" on it. The "t" in "Plants" was a flower pot that had a purple flower coming out of it, forming the letter "t".

He couldn't see the back of it though, but he was getting the idea of where it is from. He turned his attention to the picture of the ring. It had an orange circle in the center with blue-silver around the outside of it. There were eight rectangular holes between the two, making it look like either a flower or the sun to Shawn. He is stunned by what he sees. From the description of the girl to the ring, it all made sense to him.

Gus noticed his expression and he asked concerned, "What is it Shawn?"

"Gus," Shawn starts; he turns to face his friend and has a huge smile on his face. "I think we need to go to Gardenia."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. We will post chapter 2 as soon as possible and can't wait to read your opinions. Just review or PM us what you like, dislike, or anything you feel like sending. Have a great morning, evening, or night.  
**


End file.
